sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Leader and the Ghost(rp)
IF you want to join in Ask (cuz its polite) Plot Axel is enjoying running through the jungles of Nimagi when a scientist comes to him named Enigma his research if about to fall into the hands of G.U.N who want to use it to take over all of Mobius (yes in this rp G.U.N is evil) 'Participants' Axel the Hedgehog(Brudikai222) Enigma the Hedgehog(Venturian Too) Asonja the Hedgehog(Sonicsilva1) Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) Shira the Fox(Brudikai222) Villains Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman Metal Axel 'ACT 1: The Meeting' Axel is running through the jungles of his island Nimagi, jumping and ducking branches Suddenly, Axel could sense a strange presence. The presence seems to be living and non-living at the same time. Axel skids to a stop and looks around trying to find out where the energy signature came from. "Whos there?!?!" he says. A dark blue hedgehog stepped out of the shadows and looks at Axel, "Just me. My name is Dr. Enigma, but you can just call me Enigma." He introduced himself. Axel looked at this new hedgehog. "Enigma? weird name what are you doing here in the jungle outsider?" Axel's tone sounded irritated a bit. "you better not be working with Roboitnik!!" "And what if I am?" Said Enigma with a smirk on his face. Based on Axel's tone, he could tell that Axel is prepared to fight if he have to. Suddenly, another black hedgehog slid in between them and pushed up his dark glasses, grunting. "Now is mot the time for a fight." He says, monotone. He looks at Enigma, but not directly. "Do not mind Axel. He's an interesting hedgehog. The name's Asonja, Axel's 'Sidekick'..." Enigma could tell that he hated the nickname. He also seemed a bit on the evil side, but shows no intention on doing any bad deeds. He seemed weak, yet pretending to be strong, which was concerning. This one was a mystery... Letting out a sigh of disbelief, Enigma hoped that he could finally fight for the first time since a long time. "Anyway, G.U.N is after one of my researches, and it will become dangerous if they get their hands on it." Enigma explained to both of them. "I hid the research somewhere on this island." Asonja fixed his glasses again, getting curious. "Research? Why would they of all people be interested in taking your Research? What's so special about it?" His cross necklace glisted in the sudden sunshine. An Overcast was coming. Enigma crossed his arms, he was kinda annoyed of the many questions thrown at him, but he managed to stay calm. "Well, they're planning to build an ultimate weapon, one that could blow up a whole country." He clenched his fists in anger as he say the next sentence. "They're using the Master Emerald as the energy source but they don't know how to 'summon' forth the powers within. That's what my research is for." Asonja took a moment to think. When he was finished, he pushed up his glasses and put his fists together. "Well then, what're we sitting around here for, a picnic? We're gonna get your research back!" Suddenly, a small growl was heard and Asonja clenched a little. "On second thought...can we have some lunch? I'm really hungry..." "We can stop on the way there if the master emerald is involved we have no time to waste!" Axel said as he pushed Asonja by the face. "I say we go to the United Federation right now and kick some butt!!" Asonja rubbed his face, groaning. "That was highly unnecessary..." He mutters as he picked his glasses up from the ground. "With that attitude you had it coming bro." Axel said as he gave a friendly punch to Asonja's arm. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his arm. "I suppose, but still it was unnecessary. Now can we just stop to eat first?! I can eat a horse and will still be hungry..." He went into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a bag of cooked bacon and started eating some of the contents. Axel looked confused. "Y-You keep a bag of bacon in your pocket....?" "Yeah...? Is that a problem?" He eats another piece of bacon. "I'm hungry okay? A hedgehog's gotta eat..." Axel just stays quiet for a while then walks back to the Nimagi Freedom Fighter's base. He just sighs and puts the bag back in his pocket. "Anyway, lets show you our base, Enigma. It's getting dark anyway." He walks back following Axel at about a 2 foot difference. "When you see the base Enigma your gonna be very impressed. I personally picked the secret way of getting to it. Then your gonna meet all our friends. They can be very friendly." Enigma then followed Asonja to this base of theirs, he walks next to Asonja and asked. "What do you two do for a living?" "Well..." Asonja said, thinking. "I dont do much, but Axel's the working hedgehog. He's the leader and does all the work. I however, don't do anything because I hate going out doing thing. But I'm forced to anyway because...Axel's the leader..." Asonja put his hands into his pants pockets, rolling his eyes. Axel's tone turned serious. "Our parents where the first generation of resistance called the Nimagi Freedom Fighters, My mother and father led tons of missions against a man named Robotnik. Everything was going good until a mission went wrong and Robotnik captured Asonja's and a couple other member's parents and put them to death in front of the rest of our tribe. So I'm leading this resistance in their place." Asonja nodded but said nothing else. He was rather quiet and far back from the group. He used to be next to Enigma, but when Axel was talking he moved back 5 feet away from both of them in his own little world. Whatever his world was, it was most likely depressing. "Asonja wake up we're here!!" Axel said as he tries to get Asonja's attention. "Yeah yeah..." He says, obviously annoyed with something. He walks back over to the group, still keeping his distance. Axel walks in and sits down and motioning the others to sit on the chair as well. Everyone sat except Asonja. He still stood, leaning on the chair instead looking relaxed and neutral. He yawned and closed his eyes for a second before taking off his glasses and putting them on the top of his shirt like they were sunglasses. "Cmon sit Asonja." Axel said. He gestured to the seat next to him, but Asonja refused. "I'm fine" He said, his tone rather peeved like he was concerned with something. It's rather rare for him to sound like this, but when it's legit, it's not good. Shira comes from behind Asonja and pushes him into the seat. "If we must enter so do you!!" Axel pulls the lever and they all fall through trap door. He quickly closed his eyes, trying not to scream like a little girl. "AXEEEEL!" He shouted "STOP THIS CRAZY THING!" "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Axel threw his hands up in the air like it was a ride as they fell and finally landed on a pile of pillows at the bottom of the fall. "welcome to the Nimagi Friedn Fighter's base Enigma." Asonja came in last and completely missed the pillows. He fell face first onto the cold hard ground painfully. The rest of his body fell to the ground like a late reaction and he laid there. A mumble could be heard but it was inaudible. "You ok there Asonja? Axel said. More mumbling was heard. Still no translation to it. "im sure he's fine." Axel walks over to the leader's chair which looks like a big throne and sits in it. Asonja puts his hands on the ground and pulls his face out of the concrete ground. His nose was broken, and already bleeding like a waterfall. He holds his glove to it for clarification and sure enough, it was blood. He took his headband off and wiped it off as much as he could. He stands up, and looks to the group. Everyone was already in conversation for the next mission, and he rolls his eyes. His headband became all red from the blood but puts it back on, tightening the knot more than he normally would. "I'm sick of this..." he mutters. "I guess it's about time to switch..." He jumps out toward the exit in the shadows, making a successful exit. No one had noticed he was gone for a while. "Ok first let me introduce Enigma the Hedgehog". Axel Points to Enigma. After 2 hours, Shira had noticed that Asonja was gone, but left a trail of blood. A figure was following them to their base. It followed their trail, until it found the base. Going inside, it sat in a chair, and it triggered it to fall down into the pillows. She took off her hood and looked at the others. "Hello!" The members all stared at this newcomer, some with hostile glares in their eyes. "How did she find us!?" one voice said. "shes Roboniks spy sent to kill us all!!" another said. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" Axel said standing up from his chair. "Uh.. Well, I was wondering what you guys were doing.. I'm Raven the Panther. Also, I'm not a spy. I just like adventures. If you're wondering HOW I found you, that's easy. Some dude had bacon scent all over him." Raven flicked her tail, grinning. She didn't seem hostile. "Dang it Asonja!!" He turns around but doesn't see him. "Wheres Asonja? "He probably ran off somewhere like he always does I'll go find him." Shira walks past Raven and climbs the up the wall until she was out of sight. "Anyway we are holding a secret "business" meeting here. Have you noticed that giant Fort in the distance, you can see it from here." Axel sat back down and started to push buttons on his chair that created a map of Nimagi. Meanwhile, Asonja hadn't noticed the trail of blood he left behind but he continued to walk away from the base. He noticed a sign that said, "Direction to Secret Base" with a strange icon in the middle like a watermark. He smirks, muttering "Perfect. Maybe the Doctor will see me now." He continues to walk down the path as some nearby thunder was heard. Shira catches up with Asonja. "what the heck are you doing? Your needed back at the base!!" "Screw them. They're better off without me. For now, I'm following my own path. Have fun without me." He didnt even turn to her and kept walking off, with his right hand up in a goodbye. She grabs Asonja by his trench coat, looking at him as if she was possessed by a demon. " Do you have any sense in that head of yours.... Your making it seem like you don't care that our parents died to stop Robotnik's rule on our Island. Axel's grandmother told me that your parents never acted like cowards in the face of danger but your dishonoring their memory by being such a ..... im not even gunna say that word." She starts dragging Asonja back to the base. Asonja struggled, growling "You don't understand! This is who I truly am! I belong on the opposite side! Nobody needs me! Im better off on my own, you hear me?! You all think I'm worthless because I have no sense of propriety!" He spent a few more minutes getting some statements out from his chest, until finally he stops and pants heavily. "Everyone has their use Asonja even you but your wasting it being like this. Your best friend who you've known for 12 years is leading us can you imagine the stress hes under sometimes? Sure he can be inconsiderate at times and prideful to the point it makes you want to scream but he cares lot about all of us. At least show that you care the same way. And might I add if we fail and robotnik wipes us out both you and Axel will be the first to die so please help us until Roboitnik is done for good." By the stops talking you both are already sitting and she pulls the lever sending you both down the trap door. This time, he wasn't screaming. He just had his arms crossed, muttering nonsense. Unfortunately for him, Shira can hear most of the main clues like: "Why can't I walk my own path for once" or "This isn't the path I wanted to follow". Raven waved to them. "Welcome back. Anyways," Raven turned to Axel, "That actually is why I came. Do you know anything about it..?" She asked in curiosity. "The lair of Dr. Ivo Robotnik he took over this island and my tribe. We slaved over in that fortress for 35 years until my parents started this resistance they freed and led tribe members for many years until a mission went wrong and they were captured and slaughtered in front of all of us." He clenches his fist in anger. "Now i lead the Fight against Robotnik." Asonja stood near a wall, his arms crossed. He was eerily silent and his bloody headband was still wet, dripping blood every now and then. "Asonja go to the nurse man we cant have you attract a vampire to the base" Axel said letting asonja know that his bag of bacon helped raven to find us and he wasn't happy. He heard what he said, but he didnt move or say anything after a while. He then said "I prefer to keep my headband. It contains my blood and the path I wish to follow in peace." He said it in a rather serious tone, like he belonged somewhere other than his base. "Asonja you still dont get it? This is the path we were meant to follow until Robotnik is done with we can go our separate ways ok?" Shira said. "And when the hell did you start talking about paths like your some old wise guru." Axel said after her. "It's just that...this isn't working for me. I feel like Im supposed to be somewhere else. Being here makes me annoyed in all places. I want to go down my own path, right now." When he turned around, his eyes were red almost like Axels but still with a hint of black in them. For all they knew, Asonja was choosing to go on Robotnik's side instead. "This is my true path. Not here, not ever. I feel more comfortable on the other team. So have fun without me. And I promise when we see each other again, I won't be hesitating." He jumps back outside in the shadows, too quick for anyone to catch him Enigma sat down in the background, socializing with other members and not getting involved in the situation. He rather not get into a situation he don't understand. "Axel?" Shira said as turned to him concerned. "Let him go Im sure he'll be back anyway lets just focus on our next mission" He turns around in his chair. After an hour of walking, he finally showed up in a strange looking building with a large door. He knocks on it and waits as it opens. A voice come from the inside. "Yes? What is it I'm bus-...Oh...it's just you. What do you want, Hedgehog? Have you come to foil my plans again?" Asonja sighed, and shook his head. "No way. Not anymore. I'm switching sides, actually. I came here to give you these..." He went into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a manilla folder containing files in them. The figure inside takes them rather quickly. "What're these?! Plans?!" The figure asks. Asonja nods. "For the next mission that'll be happening in the next 3 days. I suggest you get moving." The figure inside the building smirks and says "Say, how would you like to be a spy? For me?" Asonja shrugs, and replies, "Sure Old man. Infact, I'd actually like to fight with you on this mission. I know some of the weakpoints." The figure smiles again and gestures Asonja to come inside. He does so and the door quickly closes and locks. 'ACT 2: Betrayal' ,iIShe " SO Engima hows about telling us about yourself and you too raven." Axel swings around in his like a child whos bored. "Uhm.. Well I'm a genetically formed Panther.. I like Doritos.. And my past is.. Shady." Raven put her gloves in her lap, and ruffled her black and green vest. She didn't exactly like being asked about her history. "Alright so why did you ask about Robotnik's lair, mind telling us why?" Axel said. Raven shut her eyes tightly. "W-well.." Raven muttered "I've been looking for two of my friends. They both went missing, and when I was looking for them, I saw Rbotnik's lair, and I suspected they'd be there." While this conversation was happening, Asonja was in Robotnik' lair, talkibg about ambushing the Fighters base a day before the attack. "So, any ideas? I'm open for suggestions." Eggman says. "Asonja, since you're the spy, you could go back and grab some more information?" "Unfortunatel, I cannot." He said. "But I will insist on bringing an army of badniks that will overwhelm the group. I know that the crabmeats are the toughest ones to go through." Eggman nods to his ideas, and when he finishes he smirks and his glasses gleamed. "This is perfect! Go all out on an ambush! Why didn't I think of this before?!" Asonja smirked as well, adding, "It's not surprising to have a hedgehog on your side is it?" Meanwhile at the freedom fighter's base axel has a smile on his face as if he won a competition. "Why the smile Axel?" Shira walks up to his chair. "well I think i got a winning plan when we storm Robotnik's lair heheheha Ima GENIUS." Axel exclaims as he jumps from his chair onto the super computer below the base of the throne. Raven, bored, flopped her head onto the pillows and fell asleep. She hadn't slept for 3 days. "Bone where are you.... Komerl.. Are you there.." She muttered in her sleep. "Well then if Raven helps us with Robotnik and while we're in there we'll find her friends, and as an added bonus We'll let her become one of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters" Axel started typing on the keyboard and then jumps up onto his chair again. "But first we need to Prepare for it." Axel's chair sets up a hologram of robotnik's lair. "We need to intercept the shipments that goes into his base." Axel pointed out. Raven let out a jerk in her dream, and immediately woke up. She saw Axel's hologram and walked over to it. She scanned it. "There." She pointed to a metal wall on the other side of the main entrance. "They made it look like a solid wall." She went to the computer and started to hack into one system of Robotnik's lair. She activated the wall to drop its guards. "Smart one arent cha" Axel said teasingly as he jumped up from his chair. "Shira cmon Raven help if ya like. He and Shira start climbing up the trap door fall. "Aight, one sec." Raven lastly hacked the alarms so they couldn't go off. Same with surveillance. She ran after Shira and Axel and followed them out. Axel ran through the jungle and stopped and ducked into a trench. " Ok you see that tank over there. Thats one of the tanks carrying the shipments without them Robotnik's badnik production will be cut in half for atleast 2 months." He said. Raven's eyes narrowed, scanning it. "Is that our ride to Robotnik's lair, or are we blowing it up?" She asked, her tail flicking in excitement. "Nope we are going to capture it for it's supplies." Axel said calmly. "Then tomorrow you can do all the blowing up you want." He then started to sneak behind the tank and jumps onto it staying hidden from the driver. He uses his vector control control to rip the door off and kicks the drive out the other side. "Hurry up before the Robotnik finds out one of his tanks are missing!!" Shira just nods and jumps onto the tank. After checking, the hatch opened but it was just Asonja in his normal clothes. He let out his usual scoff and said, "What're you guys doing in this tank? I claimed this as mine just yesterday..." He didnt sound like he was complaining. "Stealing it what are you doing? Thought you left the island already." Axel retorted. Raven ran to them, looking at Asonja. She narrowed her eyes, thinking of something but then looked away. She had a gut feeling he wasn't telling everything he'd done. Axel starts driving the tank back to the base. "step one completed only 4 more to go." Axel said with a small chuckle. Asonja stood on the front of the tank, out of Axel's vision, eyeing Raven for a moment. His eyes shined red for a moment and then he looked back toward Axel's direction until he spoke again. "So what exactly is the plan? I thought we were going to infiltrate his base tomorrow." "We're not infiltrating it yet. We're just getting this tank back to base.. No idea how it will fit, though." Raven said as she ran alongside the tank, which was riding back to base. "I see..." He goes into his trench coat pocket and accidentally reached for a file. He quickly put it back in and pulled out his bacon bag and pulls out the last piece. "I know Axel too well with tanks. I know he wants to run over the Old Man's base..." He states, about to eat the bacon slice. The tank stopped beside the base and began sinking. "Just hold on dont get off yet." the tank sank below the surface and it dropped into an open area that resemble the mouth of a cave but it was a cliff with a waterfall in front of it. " Welcome to the Nimagi Freedom FIghter's Hangar! We store all types of vehicles here. But the most important one is my precious little baby the X31-Phoenix." He walked to a Black plane with red and orange swirl patterns to emulate fire. Shira rolled her eyes. "he loves that plane way too much." Raven muttered something inaudible. She then looked at the plane, scanning it. "X31, eh? My team- No, my DISBANDED team used to have one like this." Raven flicked her tail, ruffling her vest again. Asonja looked uninterested, and still sat on the tank. He turned away by heading to the back of the tank where he was invisible. He went into his trench coat and went over the files that was hidden in it, studying it carefully. Although Raven was interested in the plane, she couldn't help noticing Asonja was acting weird. She had a hitch of what he was doing, but she didn't dare approaching him at the time. " Well thats a coincidence my father built this plane before.... he died and named it that." He saw asonja hide behind the tank. "What ya got there Asonja?" Axel peering from the corner. "GEH!" He squealed, closed the folder so it was hidden from his view as he puts it back into his coat. "Don't scare me like that Axel! I'm doing something busy!" He turned back, panting a little bit. Asonja apparently gets easily jumpy when someone sneaks up on him. Raven started to exit the Hangar. "I'll be back in a second.. Don't catch up, I'll be back soon." Raven called out to them. "C'YA Raven remember we have an important job to do tomarrow!" He shouted. Asonja sighed, got up and took another deep breath. "Next time Axel..." he says. "Dont sneak up on me like that again." He hurries off in a different direction. It wasnt the direction to the base, however. Raven leapt up a tall willow (Dont ask me what a willow tree is doing in the jungle, idk XDN) and nestled inside the middle of the tree. Somehow, she got comfortable, and fell into deep sleep. Raven started to hear some hurrying footsteps from below. She saw Asonja run toward the direction to Eggman's base, which seemed pretty suspicious to begin with. Then, Asonja dropped a file that was hidden in his coat accidently from being in such a hurry. Some papers flew out of it, revealing the Fighter's plan instead of Robotnik's plans. Shira jumps in front of Asonja. "Mind if we talk before you go Asonja its only gunna take 1 minute." She says. Raven leapt out of the tree without Shira noticing. She hurriedly picked up the papers, file, and everything else, and leapt back into her tree. Now she had evidence he was working with Eggman. But she decided, as of now, she wouldn't say anything. He stopped quickly and panted, from the running. "S-sure...what do you need Shira..." He sounded normal, but he was panting rather hard so it made it hard for him to talk. Raven was listening to them as they talked, instead of going to sleep again. She studied an ant crawling along the branch as she listened. Asonja seemed to be looking for something in his trench coat, muttering to himself for a second. He got pale and quickly stopped what he was doing, acting more suspicious now. "Axel knows Asonja he knew when he took the tank. He might not look like it but you broken him... You both have been friends for so long like brothers, When he heard you planned a raid on the base with Robotnik he..... kinda went insane. He planted one of those spy flies onto your coat." She said depressingly. He didnt look too concerned, but he sighed anyway. "Yeah...I knew that was gonna happen anyway. But I dont care what he thinks. He's best alone, and so am I." He bumped past her, and said "This is my true path now. So long.." "Asonja, wait." Raven leapt out of the tree behind him. Shira just sits on a tree stump. " You really dont care that Robotnik will just turn on you as soon as he menages to kill us?" "I think this time he wants an ally, Shira." Raven muttered. Shira just stayed quiet. Before Asonja reacted, Raven leapt at him, but instead of attacking him, she grabbed his trench coat. She looked inside of it, searching for something, but couldn't find it. ".. So it's not Bone's." She muttered. She threw the trench coat back to Asonja. Her emotions changing quickly, she started to walk away. Away from base, and Eggman's base. She just headed straight into the jungle. Asonja got up and wiped dust off his clothes and put the trench coat back on. "Well, that was rude..." he muttered and continued to go in the direction he went before. Enigma is standing on top of a cliff, with his arms crossed. He glances at the base and then to where Robotnik's lair is. He mumbled something under his mouth, what he said was inaudible, because no one was there to hear it. Raven continued into the jungle, shouting at herself. While she walked, she threw away everything she had. She threw away her bombs, her belt, her katanna, her headband, and lastly, her vest which was the most sacred thing to her. "No, he's gone. They're all gone because of him. Bone killed Jinx and Wind. He killed Spoteye and Leaf. And now, he's going to kill me." Raven snarled. She continued into the jungle. "He's going to kill me. And I have the nerve to find my murderer." Meanwhile all of this was happening Axel stood at the door of Robotnik's lair and uses his powers to make the door fly off its hinges. He walks calmly to Eggman's room deflecting every attack the Badniks threw at him thanks to his vector control. He arrived at Eggmans door, he used his power to grip the metal and twisted it off.(EGGMAN DID YOU TAKE MY EMEROOODLS sorry I just wanted make that referance he didnt really say that) "What the devil!!?!?! Asonja?" Robotnik shouted. "no," Axel stepped into the light of the room. " Well if it isnt the rat that keeps getting in my way. what do i owe this sudden intrusion." Robotnik snared. Asonja was hidden from Axel's view, and he was eavesdropping carefully. He thought over what Raven had said earlier: "Bone." He muttered to himself quietly while Robotnik and Axel were arguing. "Who's this 'Bone' person...? I'm already getting curious about this. I gotta find her, and fast. But first, I have to get myself out of here without being noticed..." Asonja quietly checked to see if Axel didnt see him. He then rushed to the other side of the door he was eavesdropping on, and dashed for the exit quietly. After he made his successful departure, Asonja looked around the jungle and stopped when he came across strewn across all over the ground. He picked up the vest and examined it. "This must have been Raven's...why'd she take this off...?" He said quietly and ran off in the same direction, hoping to find her at some point. And find her, he did. Raven sat on a tree root on the ground, glaring at a puddle in front of her. "What do you want..?" Raven muttered. He kept his distance from her, and he didnt look at her directly. He spoke rather quietly, but still spoke. He sounded soft more than his usual tough tone. "I uh...happened to see your vest and...other things all over the ground and stuff and I just wanted to uh...give them back to you if you want them...I'm just a...uhh...bit curious as to of...why you dropped them..." He blushes a little. He's not very good with talking to females very well. He's socially awkward towards them occasionally. "You came here to know who Bone is, Asonja?" Raven guessed in a calm tone. "I'm here for Asonja if i gave you a chaos emerald would you release your mind control over him." Axel said trying not to let his power get out of control. "I haven't mind controlled him he willingly joined and plus i wouldn't use good mind control technology on worthless tribe people like you. but since your here with a chaos emerald I'll take it now. But before you say no." He snapped his fingers and his room turned bigger and badniks appears from fake walls and Metal Axel came from behind the desk. Meanwhile back in the Jungle, Asonja was too busy examining the vest again. He seemed to have an odd liking for its design and tried his very hardest not to wear it, even if the urge was strong. "You want to know about Bone, don't you..?" Raven repeated. He stops and blushes, nodding "Y-yeah...I hope it's not too much of a problem. And sorry if I wasnt listening...I just really like your vest..." He laughed awkwardly for a moment but stopped. "Thanks. Bone was my.. Friend. He betrayed my first team. He killed every single one of us." Raven's eyes widened. "Now, I'm running from him. And I know he's close." Raven shut her eyes. "Axel...." Metal Axel said coldly "Metal Axel? well atleast I know your not kidding this time fat man." Axel said as he gets ready for a fight. "Kill him H9-12 Axe!" Robotnik said as he walks away. "Yes master." Metal axel charge at Axel tackling him and they both hit a wall falling from a balcony into the jungle. Asonja thought Raven's statement over, step by step. After a quick analysis, his eyes widen and he grunts. "He sounds a lot like me...except I'm not a killer, maybe not yet. I could probably prevent this from happening any further, but this is who I am...I have to follow what I believe is right, and I'm not going back. Axel has pushed me to the last point, and I'm not forgiving him for it. That's private though anyway, I can explain later. For now, I need to go back. Here's your vest, by the way!" He ran up the tree, placed the vest next to her and ran off. "I'll leave you be for right now!" He shouted as he ran back to Robotnik's base. Asonja did have a heart, but it was still coated with Evil. Axel and Metal axel fought in front of Robotnik's base asonja could see them. Metal Axel had axel in choke hold. "Asonja a little help please? ACK." "Are you really going to help this worthless stain on Eggman's empire?" Metal Axel said emotionlessly. He grunted, but stayed still. He was thinking carefully on what decision to make. One decision could change his and the other's lives forever. He stayed quiet, clenching his fists. "Asonja we've been through so much as friends That fat man up there made our lives like this If u want to TRUELY walk your own path this isnt the way Eggman will just cut it short if you work with him." Metal Axle tightnes his grip Axel is clearly fading. His eyes widen for a moment, his heart beating, and he grabs his trench coat tightly. What do I do...?! Walk my own path or save my friend...? he thought. He kept thinking to himself, slowly going a bit crazy. He was running low on time. As Axels's eyes clased he used his vector control to fling one of metal Axel's arms of and he falls to the ground limp. "GRA MY ARM!" metal Axel exclaimed. he walks by Axel's body and started stomping on his head. "THIS is what you get for going against Master Eggman all you get is dirt. When I kill you all your friends over at your base are next." He growled and put his head down for a second. After a few seconds of silence, Asonja quickly kicks Metal Axel off of the Real Axel and stands near his body. 'ACT 3: Nimagi Fighters on the Battlefield' "Sorry Doc as much as I hate doing this, nobody hurts my comrades. Come get some, ya bucket of scrap metal." He says as he gets in fighting position. It's rare for Asonja to even be in a fight. Suddenly, before he could react to Metal Axel's approach, he thinks, Wait a minute! I don't remember how to fight! "GAH!" He then gets knocked back by Metal Axel's powerful hit to his chest and he hits the back wall, near some badniks. He was stunned for quite some time. Axel finally comes to and gets up seeing Asonja down. "Alright Metal time for a real fight." Metal axel charges at him but Axel dodges and punches Metal in the chest enhanced with his Vector control powers sending him into Eggman's lair and exploding. Asonja gets up a little, with his right hand supporting him. He growls and mutters "And yet I dont save the day after my miraculous switch..." He sighed and rolls onto his back, looking at the cloudy sky and smelling the smoke from the explosion. "Ugh...I hate that smell..." He mutters as well Axel walks up to Asonja. "You did save the day actually if you didnt do what you did I would have been dead i could see what u did cuz... I was knocked out but you did save the day and its good to have my brother back." He extends his hand to Asonja with a big grin on his face. "Mind if I fight too?" There stood Enigma beside the two, he offered to help them both. With a grin on his face, he cracks his knuckles as he gets hyped up for battle. "The more the merrier my friend' A Giant Robot landed on the ground. " I WILL DESTORY YOU YOU NASTY LITTLE PIN CUSHIONS FEEL THE WRATH OF DR. ROBOTNIK'S EGG DRAGOON!!! Axel steps forward. "Alright so how do you guys wanna go about this." Asonja had his arms crossed, silent. "You do however you want. I'll stay behind for now. You two can have some fun." Enigma tossed a yellow Chaos Emerald in the air and catch it back, he held with his right hand, his smile gets bigger. "I'd say we do this with some sweet power ups." "HMm so you found that chaos emerald guess that makes 2." He pulls out the red chaos emerald. Asonja looked in his trench coat pocket and grunted. "I left mine back at the base..." Raven ran, bursting through the doors, her menacing katanna in her right hand. She looked better since she was shouting in jungle, now that she cleaned up. "So, who we fighting?" Raven muttered. "That" Axel point to Eggman in the Egg Dragoon. "But I cant wait!!" Axel starts running to the Dragoon while Shira is just catching up. Raven nodded and leapt at the Egg Dragoon, slashing her katanna across it deeply. She then did a backwards flip off it, and stood, panting, for it to make its move. Asonja was still deciding to go or not. When he saw Raven do her move, he yelped and slumped behind a bush. "I CANT DO IT YOU LOOK GREAT ENOUGH!" Apparently this was clear that Asonja didnt know how to fight a giant robot... Axel punches its body breaking its core and gets flung back by the arms of the dragoon. Asonja still didnt move from the bush. He wasnt watching either. Raven got out a device and pointed it at Asonja. It made him wobble around, and made him run straight at the Egg Dragoon. She tossed him her katanna, and, with the device controlling him, he started to slice the waist of the Egg Dragoon. "GAH?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Asonja shouted, very confused about this new thing. He had no idea what was happening at all, which made him freak out. "WHY CANT I CONTROL MYSELF?! HELP MEEEE!" Raven deactivated the device, so he could move freely now. She grabbed her katanna from his hands, and scurried up to where the head should've been on the Egg Dragoon. Axel just bursts out laughing while shira throws a throwing knife at the glass casing that Eggman was in. Asonja finally calms down and then looks at himself, getting an idea. He smirks and runs off, shouting "Distract him! I got an idea!" Raven caught a snicker from me, knowing it's mostly a deadly idea. Raven leapt onto where the head should be on the Egg Dragoon, attempting to distract Egggman. Instead, the Egg Dragoon punched her off, leaving her crashing into the wall with a sickening crunch. Axel homming attacks the glass and it finally shatters and Eggman activates his like vehical thing and flys off. " CURSE YOU ALL I WONT LET THIS GO UNPUNISHED" He shouted as he flew away. Then suddenly, a flying horizontal blade flew from over everyone and it stabbed into the robot's back, blowing it up. The blade falls after the explosion. "Good job Asonja!" Raven shouted. Immediately she wish she hadn't done that. The walls trembled from the shout and explosion, and started to crumble. It sucked, since Raven was embedded into the wall. She popped her head out, and leapt off, falling from the wall. "Crap!!" she shouted as she fell. "Everyone alright?" He said as he reclaimed his sword. He had an extra one on his back, which have dragon designs on the blades. They were black, completely. He catches Raven quickly as well, when he noticed her falling. "WE DID IT!!!" Axel's voice rang through the area and shira cheered aswell. "Now eariler you said that you had some friends Robotnik captured, Raven wanna go look for them? We have some time to spare before the next act. (yes he just broke the 4th wall) Raven muttered a weak "Sure.." And then thanked Asonja for catching her. She covered her nose with her gloves, sense she had a bloody nose. Luckily, Asonja didnt notice. He put her back on her feet and shuffled away a little, blushing as well, but not nearly as much as her. "W-what do you suggest we do now, Axel? We kind of done everything we could..." "I could go for a nap.." Raven said as she wobbly walked around. "G'night everybody.." Raven said as she fell face first onto the ground, fast asleep. "Ooooooooooh" both Axel and Shira went as they saw Asonja blushing. Axel ran inside laughing and shira followed. Raven flicked an ear, still fast asleep, and dreaming. Axel goes to Eggman's room and pulls switches and levers and freeing flickies captive tribe members and other people. Asonja looked down at Raven, shrugs, and falls asleep next to her. He really needed the sleep, and he had no idea that he was out like a light. Raven didn't wake up for another hour or so. A few minutes earlier her nose bleed had stopped, so that was good. She slowly got up, and looked at Asonja. She flicked her tail, smiling to herself. She then started to walk out of Eggman's base, and back to the Nigma Freedom Fighter's base, wobbly, but steadily. Axel walked up beside her. "So did you find your friends? Raven shook her head. "No, they're dead.. Or they're somewhere else. Should we get back to base..?" Raven asked. Asonja was still asleep, very quiet. He was having a dream as well, but it was slowly turning into a nightmare. He twitches and mutters nonsense for a long time. "Actually, hold that thought Axel." Raven ran back to Eggman's lair, looking down at Asonja. "Come on you great big lump.." Raven lifted him up, over her shoulder, and ran back to Axel, to head back to base. He was muttering quietly, not knowing what's going on. He was unaware of anything but in his mind. Raven set him down into a chair when they got to base, pulled the trigger, and they fell into the pillows. Raven left him there to sleep, while she went to the computer and started to play DragonBall Z online, because she was bored. After a few minutes, he finally woke up. He jumps up, and yawns. "Sheesh..." He says as he pops his back. "How long was I out...and how did I get here?" Category:Roleplay Category:Story